Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{9q}{4} - \dfrac{-q}{4}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{9q - (-q)}{4}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{10q}{4}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{5q}{2}$